


Jongup Likes To Believe He's A Good Person

by IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Friendship, Gen, Yongguk is mentioned, fatalistic humor, humor?, the villains are bad at being villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10012361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics
Summary: “I’m going to make you wish you were dead,”“Jokes on you I already do.” Jongup freezes. He likes to believe he's a good person, so Jongup doesn't think he deserves this."Do... you want to talk to someone?" Jongup really shouldn't need his mental health questioned by a villain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr version: http://iamashamedofmyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/157808528260/
> 
> this was supposed to be way shorter but i have 0 self control. written by request. 
> 
> (if you wanna request something you can on my tumblr)

Jongup likes to think he’s a good person. It was why he became a doctor and why he kept accidentally getting on the bad side of criminals who were less happy saving human life than he was. It was only a matter of time, in a world like his where superpowers were common place, that a villain would either kill him or take him captive. He _should_ probably feel lucky it’s the later.

Himchan- Jongup had caught the name from a loud-mouthed lackey of the man- was pretty keen on keeping him alive, it seemed. A hostage, or something like that. Jongup felt betrayed by whatever system of karma existed in the world. 

So it stands to reason Jongup isn’t very happy. Jongup likes to consider himself a good person, tries to be nice. But he’s not putting up with bad treatment without some sort of fight. The best he can do, tied up and stuck in a corner, is to talk back. When threatened, when hit, he talks. Tries to be as annoying as humanly possible.

“If you don’t shut up,” Himchan says, turning to glare after one of Jongup’s many comments. When he lifts a hand, it isn’t very threatening until Jongup remembers Himchan has pain manipulation as one of his powers. The other is flying. “I’m going to make you wish you were dead,”

“Jokes on you I already do.” Jongup freezes. If he could, he’d have slammed his hands against his mouth and hoped no one had heard him. He’d spent years keeping comments like that behind closed doors, so no one would worry. Himchan stares.

“Do… you need to talk?”

“No.” Jongup responds as quickly as possible. Out of all the people in the world, he’s not going to have a villain be the one who worries for his mental health.

Himchan leaves the room.

 

Jongup would like to consider himself a good person. Thus he feels like he doesn’t deserve this. The lackey- the same who had spilled Himchan’s name- sits in front of him, talking. And talking. And talking. If it wasn’t for their situation, Jongup might have actually been okay with how much he talked. However, being that Jongup was tied up and being held hostage, he wasn’t having such a great time.

“Daehyun, stop talking to the hostage.” Someone else, who Jongup doesn’t recognize, calls the lackey- Daehyun, apparently- away. Leaving Jongup to his own devices.

For approximately ten minutes, at least. Himchan comes into the room, crosses it in quick strides, and is pulling Jongup to his feet.

“Yo.” Is the best Jongup can manage, before Himchan circles around him. At first Jongup is ready to be unceremoniously pushed, probably to walk forward, but instead he feels the rope holding his arms together come apart. “Um?”

“Come on then.” Himchan grabs his arm, pushing him forward.

“Wait what?”

“I’m taking you home.”

“I have many questions. First: why? Secondly: why? Thirdly: right now?”

“Firstly and secondly: because I have no use for a hostage who doesn’t value their own life. Thirdly: yes.”

“I value my life plenty.” Jongup pauses, shrinking under Himchan’s glare. “Usually?”

“I worry about you.”

“You threatened my life.”

“Yeah but I didn’t mean- I mean- Uh.”

“Didn’t mean it?”

“Don’t tell anyone my name.”

“Or what?” Jongup raises an eyebrow. “You’ll make me wish i was dead?”

“I changed my mind, I’m throwing you out of the window.”

Himchan doesn’t throw him out of the window. In fact, true to his word, he drops Jongup at his house and leaves. Jongup, mind still trying to catch up with the whole situation, stumbles into his apartment to find his roommate a mess. Junhong clutches him with calls of  _“I thought you were dead”_ and Jongup doesn’t know what to do about the whole thing.

 

Daehyun is not a good villain. Jongup had realized that upon meeting the other man. To be perfectly fair, none of HImchan’s ‘crew’ were. Even Himchan himself seemed to have a soft spot for the civilians they threatened. It was upon realizing none of them had actually _killed_  anyone that things start to click for Jongup. Which is why he’s not too worried when Daehyun makes likely empty threats to a crowd.

Jongup strolls up with almost no hesitance. People gawk. Jongup pushes past Daehyun to check on his captive. Daehyun gawks. He hears Himchan make an annoyed noise from the other side of clearing the villains had created.

“Don’t just stand there!” Himchan calls, but Daehyun seems at a loss for what to do. Himchan storms over, pull Jongup away from his patient- who is uninjured- and opens his mouth to make threats. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Being a doctor?”

“Do you want to die?”  Himchan closes his mouth in realization as soon as the words are out.

“Sometimes?”

Police sirens have Himchan ordering a retreat and Jongup purses his lips until he’s out of public view. Then he laughs. What an odd situation he’s ended up in.

 

“I’m going to make you wish you were never born.” Another villain, a much more dangerous one at that, threatens. Jongup responds without thinking.

“Too late I already do…” Jongup tries to hold back the words. The end of the sentence comes up fumbled as Jongup can’t seem to stop them. The other villain raises and eyebrow, then laughs.

“Then this wont be a problem for you?”

Jongup is pushed off a roof.

Jongup likes to think he’s a good person. Karma is a load of nonsense, if that’s the case. While falling, all he can seem to think is  _“no one appreciates my fatalistic humor.”_

He’s caught. _So maybe Karma is real,_ Jongup thinks. It takes a few moments to register that Himchan has caught him, and even longer for that to fully process. He’s back on the ground when Himchan sighs, frowning at him.

“Are you sure you don’t want to like… talk to someone?’

“I wasn’t trying to get killed.”

“You need to be more careful.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Jongup really doesn’t think a _criminal_ should be lecturing _him_ about anything.

 

Jongup likes to think he’s a good person. It was why he became a doctor in the first place. So, as a doctor, he wants to save lives. No matter whose it is.

Himchan shows up at his apartment, bleeding from the shoulder and head. Jongup doesn’t hesitate to pull him inside- ignores Junhong’s questions of who it is and why they’re bleeding- and takes to cleaning his wounds and bandaging him.

“Why’d you come here?”

“Well I can’t go to a hospital.”

“Yeah but..” Jongup trails off, unable to think of anything that would make Himchan _not_ come to him.

“You wont turn me in.”

“You don’t know that.”

Jongup doesn’t turn him in.

 

Jongup likes to think he’s a good person. So it’s only natural that he lets HImchan stay, asleep on his couch, for a while. He needs to recover where the police wont be looking for him, Jongup thinks. The fact he shouldn’t be hiding a villain hardly registers. Junhong questions him, but Jongup makes up excuses.

“He found me after I went missing.” It’s a lie, but Jongup thinks it’s close enough to the truth to be okay. “We’re sort of… friends.”

Friends seems a little _too_ fitting a term.

Himchan wakes up to soup, and to Jongup worriedly checking his wounds.

“What’d you tell your roommate?”

“You found me after I went _missing_ before. That we’re friends.”

“Friends, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Jongup.”

“Yeah?”

“Friends tell friends that they should talk to someone if they’re depressed.”

“Friends also tell friends to not be criminals, it’s bad for their health.”

“That’s fair.” Himchan laughs. Jongup pauses, then laughs too.

“Quite the pair of friends we are, huh?”

“Seriously though you should talk to someone.”

“As soon as you stop being a villain, sure.”

 

Jongup stares when Daehyun points accusingly at him. “What did you do?!”

“What did I do?”

“Himchan said he was quitting our gang! He’s the leader how does the leader quit?!”

 

Jongup blinks, Himchan stares. Junhong grins. “So as it turns out, our friends are friends. Yongguk introduced me and I was like ‘hey i know him.’”

“Oh, is that so?” Jongup sighs. “That’s… great.”

“So about that deal,” Himchan starts, grinning at the groan Jongup gives.

“Yeah. Okay, Mom, i’ll go talk to someone.” Silently Jongup morns his wallet, but he likes to think he’s a good person and good people keep their promises. Even if he had _technically_ been joking at the time.

Himchan turns out to be pretty good guy when he’s not being a villain.

 

It takes a couple weeks to question why their friends know each other.


End file.
